Encontros com o Destino
by Noriko-chan 2
Summary: E se alguém intreferisse? E se alguém soubesse tudo sobre Itachi? Quem é essa pessoa? Leiam e descubram n n . É a minha primeira fic, e então sejam pacientes onegai
1. Chapter 1

Encontros com o destino

**Encontros com o destino**

A cena já é conhecida de muitos:

Jiraya de pé atrás de Naruto. Itachi e Kisame lado a lado e Sasuke do outro lado do corredor depois de levar um chute do irmão, mas algo diferente aconteceu, de repente formaram-se dos campos de energia azul entre eles, isolando Itachi e Kisame dos outros, e ao lado de Sasuke apareceu uma garota que vestia um manto branco e não aparentava ter mais do que doze anos de idade apesar de já ser muito bonita com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

- Quem é você? Por que interferiu? – perguntou Sasuke com raiva pela interrupção da garota em sua luta com irmão.

Ela abriu um sorriso maroto e respondeu:

- Meu nome é Mei e eu vim aqui para ajudar.

- Ajudar em que? Eu não preciso de ajuda. - respondeu Sasuke com o mesmo tom de raiva.

- Não era o que estava parecendo – disse ela se segurando para não rir - mas não era disso que eu estava falando, a ajuda que eu queria dar a você é com a verdade sobre seu passado e seu clã. - disse olhando nos olhos de Sasuke seriamente, mas mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou confuso com a afirmação daquela estranha de que ela saberia alguma coisa sobre seu clã que ele mesmo já não soubesse.

- O que seu irmão fez tem uma explicação, e eu vim aqui para te contar o que realmente aconteceu. – disse ela calmamente, como se não fosse nada.

Sasuke não estava entendo o que Mei queria dizer. Como poderia haver uma explicação para alguém matar a família inteira? Itachi olhava aquela cena apreensivo. Na mínima possibilidade de aquela menina saber a verdade ele tinha que impedí-la de qualquer forma de contar a seu irmão, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa Kisame empunhou sua espada e tentou quebrar o campo que os prendia sem sucesso, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Mei para eles e dar mais tempo para Itachi pensar em um modo de pará-la. Ela olhou para Kisame e disse:

- Não importa o que faça você não vai conseguir quebrar essa barreira.

- Diga logo que verdade é essa que eu não sei. – gritou Sasuke irritado com a distração de menina.

- Bem - ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo se preparando para contar tudo a Sasuke – a verdade é que...

Quando ia começar a falar Mei foi interrompida por um homem que surgiu tão de repente quanto ela no corredor.

- MEI, QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER PARA NÃO INTERFERIR? – gritou o homem que tinha cabelos brancos, longos como os dela e também usava um manto só que azul escuro.

- Pai... É que eu não resisti. – disse ela tentando se explicar ao homem do qual parecia ter muito medo.

- Você nunca resiste, mas já devia ter aprendido a ter mais força de vontade. – disse sem gritar, mas com uma voz tão assustadora para Mei que ela preferiria que ele tivesse continuado a gritando.

- Mas pai, como eles não podem ver a que caminho isso os levará? – disse ela fazendo um esforço enorme para não gaguejar.

- Porque dentre os presentes aqui além de mim só você tem o dom do destino e, portanto só você sabe o que aconteceu e o que vai acontecer. - ele continuou com o mesmo tom assustador de antes.

- Mas... Eu... Só queria ajudar. – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada por perceber que seu pai tinha razão no que dizia. Ao ver a tristeza da filha o homem levou a mão aos cabelos dela e deslizou até seu rosto, erguendo ele novamente para que ele pudesse falar olhando nos olhos dela.

- Minha querida eu entendo que você ainda é uma menina e que ainda é inocente, mas se eu te digo essas coisas é para te proteger de se machucar com o que pode acontecer - disse com um tom carinhoso e ao ver que ela já se acalmava completou falando firmemente, mas sem se alterar – entenda que o nosso dever é zelar para que o destino aconteça como deve e não interferir toda vez que você não concorda com algo, você já devia ter compreendido isso.

Mei escutou tudo que seu pai disse e quando ele terminou o sorriso voltou a seu rosto e ela respondeu:

- Eu entendo pai, pode deixar que eu resolvo tudo aqui.

Ele ficou feliz ao ouvir as palavras dela, ela finalmente parecia ter entendido o que ele havia tentado explicar tantas vezes. E então disse satisfeito:

- Vou confiar tudo em suas mãos, resolva isso e depois venha se unir a mim e a sua mãe.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça positivamente enquanto ele desaparecia tão de repente quanto apareceu. Ela se distraiu e por um momento a barreira que isolava os dois Akatsukis se desfez tempo suficiente para os dois escaparem e para Itachi pegá-la e sair tão rápido que nem ela nem ninguém presente pode reagir.

XXX

Muitas coisas passam pela minha cabeça agora como: Como o Itachi pode ser tão rápido pra me pegar e amarrar e eu mal conseguir ver? Como o Kisame pode ser tão feio? Como será que meu pai vai me matar quando souber a confusão em que eu estou? E acima de tudo, por que eu estou amarrada e sendo carregada se eu posso me soltar?

E em apenas um momento Kisame sentiu o peso da garota que carregava sumir, então quando olhou para trás e se surpreendeu ao vê-la solta e com um sorriso no rosto olhando para eles. Itachi também parou ao ver a ação do parceiro e também olhou para trás, mas diferente de Kisame ele não pareceu surpreso com o que viu. Ao perceber que os dois a olhavam Mei resolveu se pronunciar:

- Aquela corda estava muito apertada – disse calmamente – se quiserem alguma coisa de mim, peçam com educação e eu farei o possível.

Kisame a olhava incrédulo, a corda com que ela tinha sido amarrada era especial para ninjas e nem mesmo ele se livraria dela tão facilmente sem a sua espada, como uma aquela garota pode se soltar tão rápido e ainda estar tão tranqüila diante deles?

-Como você se soltou? – perguntou ele tentando disfarçar a surpresa.

-Sem querer ofender, mas mesmo que eu te explicasse sei que você não entenderia. – disse sem malícia, mas mesmo assim ofendendo ele.

Itachi vendo que Kisame estava ficando alterado tomou a frente dele e disse:

-Poderia demonstrar seu poder então? Já que acha que não é capaz de explicar de maneira compreensível para nós. - pediu ele calmamente.

-Claro que posso – disse feliz - por favor, Kisame-san me ataque com sua espada enquanto o Itachi-san usa seu genjutsu para me manter paralisada.

Kisame estava tão ofendido com as últimas palavras dela que não se preocupou em conter sua força, e Itachi também não se conteve, mas porque ele queria saber até onde ia à força dela. Os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo e ela não desviou dos olhos de Itachi quando os viu ficar vermelhos, muito menos tentou se mover quando Kisame empunhou Same Hada.

Simplesmente nenhum dos dois ataques surtiu efeito nela, a espada de Kisame foi desviada quando chegou perto dela sem que Mei fizesse nenhum movimento, e por mais que Itachi tentasse não conseguia invadir sua mente, mesmo usando o Tsukuyomi não conseguiu afetá-la. Ela era mais forte do que ele pensava, tinha que admitir.

Se antes Kisame estava ofendido, agora ele estava furioso mesmo, como aquela menina pode resistir aos ataques dele e de Itachi combinados? Isso deixava seu orgulho ferido demais para ele suportar e sem ter outro modo de descontar sua raiva começou a gritar com ela:

- SUA PIRRALHA! COMO VOCÊ OUSA? SUA... - ele foi interrompido por Itachi que fez sinal para que ele se calasse e ele obedeceu.

Se Kisame continuasse a gritar com a garota poderia assustá-la e diferente dele Itachi já havia percebido que não era assim que eles conseguiriam qualquer coisa dela e mesmo que fosse diferente ainda havia o pai dela. Se sendo tão inocente e jovem ela já era forte o suficiente para resistir aos ataques dos dois, ele imaginava do que seu pai sendo tão experiente seria capaz se eles fizessem algo contra ela. E percebendo que Kisame não poderia manter a calma, por conta de seu orgulho ferido, ele fez o que achava melhor.

- Kisame, vá embora. - disse Itachi firmemente.

- Mas... – ele ia retrucar, mas ao perceber o olhar decidido de seu parceiro, viu que ele não ia voltar atrás, não importava os argumentos que ele usasse, então decidiu que o melhor por hora era obedecer e foi embora.

É minha primeira fic, então gomen pelos erros

Mas eu só vou continuar se deixarem comentários uu

De qualquer forma.Obrigada por ler nn


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: Esse capítulo foi feito depois da minha aula de Filosofia e quando eu estava sob o efeito de músicas muito muito românticas mesmo

**Aviso: Esse capítulo foi feito depois da minha aula de Filosofia e quando eu estava sob o efeito de músicas muito muito românticas mesmo. Então é possível notar algumas influências aqui (drama). Mas eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo e espero que goste de ler nn.**

O que é realidade?

Itachi observou enquanto seu parceiro ia embora e quando ele já havia sumido no horizonte, este se virou para Mei que ficou vermelha com o olhar dele, ele já havia desativado o sharingan de seus olhos, mas a olhava de uma maneira tão profunda, que fazia parecer que ele estava procurando as respostas que ela não conseguia dar, dentro de sua alma. Depois de um tempo observando-a, ele finalmente se pronunciou:

- Poderia me acompanhar até um lugar? - disse enquanto estendia a mão para ela.

- Está bem – disse aceitando a mão que ele havia estendido para acompanhá-lo.

Os dois seguiram até um lugar que do lado de fora parecia uma montanha rochosa, mas que por dentro tinha tudo o que havia em uma casa comum. "_Esse é um dos_ _esconderijos da Akatsuki_". Ela já sabia. Ele a levou até um local que parecia ser uma sala de chá e se sentou de um lado de uma das mesas fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse à frente dele e ela o fez.

- Acho que dessa forma você ficará mais confortável.

- Arigato.

Ela ia perguntar o que ele queria a levando até lá, mas uma ação repentina dele a deixou sem palavras. Itachi se curvou para ela e falou:

- Por favor, Mei–sama me diga o que você sabe sobre mim e minha família.

- Cla... Claro. – respondeu ela gaguejando por causa choque causado pela ação dele, ela respirou e continuou - Bom eu sei sobre tudo a guerra quando você era criança, a rebelião dos uchiha, a missão dada a você, a decisão que você foi obrigado a tomar, enfim eu sei sobre tudo.

- E como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou ele se erguendo, mas mantendo a cabeça abaixada em sinal de respeito. Ele não sabia exatamente quem ela era, mas sabia que apesar de ela ser jovem ele devia demonstrar respeito por que aquele era o modo mais fácil de conseguir que ela respondesse as perguntas dele.

- Eu simplesmente sei, sempre soube de tudo, porque esse é o meu dever e o de meus pais, saber e cuidar para que aconteça assim. – ela falou isso como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Mas isso não possível, não pode ser real – ele não podia compreender aquelas palavras – ninguém nasce sabendo nada, as pessoas aprendem durante a vida, o conhecimento sempre vem de uma fonte e não simplesmente do nada.

Ela abriu o mesmo sorriso maroto de antes e respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos dele:

- Eu não vou levar em conta que acabou de me chamar de mentirosa – ela deu uma pausa quando viu o rosto surpreso dele que parecia só ter notado aquilo quando ela falou e depois continuou – E vou me inspirar no que serão suas palavras no futuro para tentar te explicar, o que é realidade? As pessoas unem seu conhecimento com as experiências que têm durante a vida e dão a isso o nome de realidade, portanto a noção de realidade muda de uma pessoa para outra de acordo com o que elas vivem, sendo assim, como você pode garantir que o que eu falo não é real?

Ela parou de falar um pouco enquanto ele digeria o que ela havia dito para depois continuar:

- Por exemplo, para seu irmão a realidade é que você matou todo o seu clã apenas para testar sua força e que ele só está vivo por que você queria medir a capacidade dele em uma luta quando ele fosse mais velho, mas para você a realidade é que o que você fez foi necessário para mantê-lo seguro e que é você quem o faz acreditar que ele deve vingar seu clã, para guiá-lo a uma vitória sobre o traidor, honrar o nome dos uchiha e esconder o verdadeiro motivo de seu fim. Vê como a realidade muda de acordo com o seu conhecimento?

Ele estava um pouco confuso e ainda mais curioso sobre ela então perguntou:

- Quem é você? Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou disfarçando a ansiedade pelas respostas.

- Eu sou a Mei e eu nasci para vigiar o destino sem interferir, mas – ela fez uma pausa como se estivesse pensando se deveria continuar e depois de um tempo resolveu concluir – eu sempre acabo me metendo quando eu acho uma situação ruim, apesar de meus pais sempre reverterem o que eu faço. E quanto a minha idade, eu não sei, eu não tenho essa noção de tempo, posso ter nascido tanto ontem como há séculos atrás, só sei que meus pais sempre me amaram.

Ele olhou para já sem aquela confusão de antes, seu rosto agora mostrava tristeza. Ele cerrou os punhos, como se estivesse se segurando para não perder o controle, mas não adiantou e ele disse:

- Se é assim como você diz e vocês vigiam tudo o que acontece, por que deixaram que acontecesse aquilo comigo? Por que permitiram que eu visse o que eu vi? E que eu fosse obrigado a tomar a decisão que eu tomei? – ela pode ver lágrimas de dor nos caindo do rosto de Itachi enquanto ele continuava – E se tinha que ser assim então por que não me deram um coração frio para que eu não sentisse essa dor me dilacerar? Por que não me fizeram capaz de agüentar ver o medo que o meu próprio irmão tem de mim? Por que não me fizeram capaz de agüentar tudo isso sem me matar aos poucos?

Ela olhou para ele e começou a sentir um aperto no peito. Agora finalmente entendia o que seu pai queria lhe dizer quando falava que ela não devia se envolver por que acabaria se machucando, aquelas lágrimas de dor a machucaram e a deixaram confusa.

- Adiantaria se eu dissesse que era assim que deveria acontecer? - disse ela quase sussurrando, sem conseguir dizer mais nada por sentir um nó na garganta lhe calar, era a tristeza.

Ele pareceu não tê-la ouvido e continuou:

- Se é assim então você pode me responder por que minha vida virou um inferno e nada mais deu certo?... Eu estou doente e estou morrendo por causa disso, se continuar assim eu não viverei o suficiente para que meu irmão possa vingar o nosso clã, eu vou morrer e... E... Nem isso eu posso decidir como vai acontecer – dando uma pausa para respirar fundo e poder completar ele disse com uma mistura de tristeza e esperança - Diga-me como pode me ajudar?

- Eu ainda não sei usar meus poderes direito, meu pai tentou me ensinar, mas... Mesmo que eu quisesse, não poderia ter ajudado e mesmo que eu tivesse feito algo meus pais teriam revertido facilmente, é o que eles fazem de melhor... Consertar os meus erros. Eu sinto como se eu fosse um estorvo para eles e vendo suas lágrimas eu percebo que mesmo que eu tente só vou sempre piorar as coisas. – ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas contidas até aquele momento lavassem seu rosto.

Ele pôde sentir o pesar em cada palavra dita por ela, não imaginava que alguém além dele sentia tamanha dor e não sabia o que fazer ao vê-la chorando tanto por se compadecer dele.

- Há uma grande distância entre fazer o que gostaríamos e o que deveríamos – disse ele mais calmo – um shinobi não deve ter emoções, a missão deve estar em primeiro lugar, eu sempre soube isso, mas numa hora crucial eu não pude por em prática. Você não devia se sentir tão mal por não conseguir fazer as coisas como é esperado, você não é a única e nem sempre isso significa o fracasso.

Ao ver que ela estava se acalmando com suas palavras, ele continuou:

- Saber que isso tudo aconteceria mesmo contra a minha vontade, que eu não poderia ter feito nada. De certa forma me faz sentir um pouco... Melhor, mais leve. – disse ele sinceramente.

Ela parou de chorar, começou a limpar o rosto e disse para ele:

- Arigato, por tentar me fazer sentir melhor, mas quem tem que ajudar aqui sou eu – ela deu um risinho sem graça, mas as palavras dele a fizeram resolver parar de chorar e fazer algo para tentar mudar as coisas, então continuou – eu queria te dizer que suas ações salvaram a vida da pessoa que trará a paz ao mundo shinobi, esse alguém irá garantir a paz que você que deseja – ela fechou uma das mãos, uma luz azul emanou dela e quando ela a abriu novamente havia vidro com alguns comprimidos dentro que ela deu a ele – esse remédio vai manter você vivo por tempo suficiente, até que realize seu desejo.

- Arigato –ele não podia acreditar que poderia realizar seu objetivo – mas que pessoa é essa?

Ela deu um sorriso como resposta e depois falou:

- Itachi-kun já fez muito, suas palavras me fizeram notar que talvez haja uma solução para mim, talvez fazer as coisas do meu jeito possa ser bom. – ela disse som um sorriso simpático e sinceramente agradecida a ele

O rosto dela já estava limpo como se ela não tivesse chorado, parecia que sua expressão mudava drasticamente junto com seus sentimentos. De repente ela levou a mão até o rosto dele e a mesma luz azul de antes emanou limpando o seu rosto e trocando a angústia ainda residente nele por paz no coração. "_Que poder é_ _esse que ela tem de me dar paz?"._ Era o que ele pensava enquanto segurava a mão dela que estava em seu rosto delicadamente, como se quisesse prolongar aquela paz, sentindo a pele macia tremer com o toque. Ela ruborizou, não esperava aquela ação dele e já era a segunda vez que ele a surpreendia. "_Pra uma_ _alguém com o dom do destino você está sendo muito surpreendida por ele"_. Era o que ela pensava, enquanto em seu interior se deleitava ao sentir o calor dele sobre sua pele.

Talvez fosse o momento, mas algo agora o fazia prestar atenção na beleza dela, na maciez da pele, no tom róseo de seus lábios. Ela era tão jovem e já entendia sua dor melhor do que ninguém. Os dois fecharam os olhos para sentir melhor um ao outro, mas a voz de alguém os interrompeu.

Essa fic vai ser dividida em três capítulos e esse é o segundo.

Dúvidas? Elogios?Críticas? Ameaças? Então deixem comentários onegai.

Enfim, arigato por ler nn.


	3. Chapter 3

As coisas como devem ser

As coisas como devem ser

No último capítulo:

Talvez fosse o momento, mas algo agora o fazia prestar atenção na beleza dela, na maciez da pele, no tom róseo de seus lábios. Ela era tão jovem e já entendia sua dor melhor do que ninguém. Os dois fecharam os olhos para sentir melhor um ao outro, mas a voz de alguém os interrompeu.

Agora:

- Minha filha, eu e o seu pai estávamos te esperando, mas como você demorou eu vim buscá-la. - Tratava-se de uma mulher que também usava um manto azul escuro, mas diferente do pai da menina ela tinha um rosto simpático e era fisicamente muito parecida com a filha, com seus longos cabelos castanhos. Mei se levantou e foi até ela.

- Mãe eu estava...

- Eu já sei – interrompeu enquanto abria um sorriso - será que esqueceu que sou sua mãe e que também tenho o dom do destino? Não se preocupe com nada. – ela disse enquanto dava a Mei um bombom que tinha nas mãos.

Agora Itachi entendia de onde tinha vindo aquele sorriso fácil de Mei. Por que definitivamente não tinha vindo pai dela que mesmo quando foi consolá-la nem ao menos esboçou um sorriso, mas ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao perceber que as duas olhavam para ele, como se estivessem esperando ele prestar atenção nelas para poderem falar. A mulher então disse:

- Não se preocupe com o seu irmão e com você, eu vou fazer com que todos os presentes esqueçam a interferência de Mei naquele corredor. – disse ela gentilmente.

- Não! Eu não quero esquecê-la... Ela me ajudou. – disse de repente, com medo de perder aquela lembrança tão boa para ele.

- Não se preocupe Itachi-kun eu acho que isso estava em nosso destino. – disse ela tranqüilamente, para surpresa dos dois outros presentes.

A mulher sorriu ao perceber o amadurecimento de sua filha. "_Ela está começando a_ _entender"_. Pensou ela satisfeita e depois olhou novamente para Itachi e disse:

- O nosso dever é zelar pelo destino, as coisas acontecerão como devem acontecer.

E num instante todos voltaram à cena inicial com Jiraya, Naruto, Kisame, Sasuke e Itachi no mesmo corredor de antes. E as duas observavam a cena anônimas á todos que participavam dela. Mei olhou triste para mãe perguntou:

- Mãe ele esqueceu de mim?

A mulher respondeu a pergunta com um sorriso e então disse:

- Vamos, seu pai está nos esperando – ela deu uma pausa e falou baixinho para a filha – e não conte para ele sobre o bombom que eu te dei, está na hora do jantar e eu não deixei ele comer nada antes de você chegasse, por isso ele me mandou te buscar.

As duas riram e foram embora felizes.

A luta dos irmãos corria normal, mas Itachi sentiu algo estranho em seu bolso e sem que ninguém percebesse olhou o que era. Tratava-se de um vidro de comprimidos com o nome "Mei" no rótulo e por algum motivo que ele ignorava aquele nome o fez sentir era algo para ajudá-lo, ainda sem que ninguém pudesse ver ele guardou o vidro no bolso e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

XXX

O tempo passou e agora a luta que estava acontecendo entre os irmãos Uchiha era a última e decisiva. E quando parecia que Itachi venceria, pois Sasuke não tinha mais forças para reagir, ele foi até o irmão mais novo, passou os dedos banhados em sangue em seus olhos e depois caiu no chão... Morreu sorrindo.

Itachi sentiu como se tivesse se livrado de um peso e pode observar o próprio corpo aos pés do irmão. Estava feliz... Havia realizado seu desejo, mas algo chamou sua atenção para o outro lado, uma jovem o observava. Ela era bem bonita, parecia ter dezoito anos, estava vestida com um manto azul escuro e sorria para ele. Ele já a havia visto antes, conhecia aquele sorriso, mas não conseguia saber de onde.

Ela começou a andar até ele e quando estava próxima o suficiente, colocou uma das mãos sobre seu rosto carinhosamente e aquele toque lhe deu paz. Ele a olhou confuso:

- Eu te conheço?

- Não exatamente. – disse enquanto deixava uma luz azul emanar de sua mão.

De repente todas as lembranças sobre ela que haviam sido apagadas de sua mente voltaram e ele se surpreendeu ao ver que em tão pouco tempo ela tinha mudado tanto, se tornando uma mulher belíssima. Ela sorriu para e falou:

- Viu? Dessa vez eu não interferi, eu observei e te esperei calmamente.

- Como você pôde mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? – perguntou ele falando mais sobre sua aparência do que sobre sua atitude. Quando ele a encontrou há dois anos atrás ele era apenas uma menina e agora já era uma mulher.

- Você ainda insiste em me fazer esse tipo de pergunta? – ela brincou, entendendo o verdadeiro sentido da pergunta – Você já sabe que eu não consigo explicar, mas agora eu posso te mostrar.

Ele a olhou surpreso enquanto ela fingia não entender o motivo daquela cara dele.

- Como assim pode me mostrar?

- É que como você está morto para o mundo, já cumpriu seu dever com o destino e não afetaria em nada se você me acompanhasse – ela disse feliz, mas ao ver a cara desconcertada dele ela concluiu – Se você quiser, é claro.

Ele estava em choque, mas o rosto desapontado dela pareceu despertá-lo, então surpreendentemente ele pegou as mãos dela, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

- Por favor, me mostre tudo. – pediu sorrindo para ela

- Você continua com essa mania de me surpreender – ela deu um sorriso e continuou - existem muitas coisas que você não conhece e que eu poderia te mostrar, mas isso pode demorar muito, tem certeza que quer passar tanto tempo a meu lado? – perguntou olhando para ele carinhosamente

- Claro que sim, eu te acompanho onde for. – disse enquanto aproximava as mãos dela de seu rosto e dava um beijo em cada um delas.

Ela ficou muito feliz, lhe deu um abraço forte e is dois ficaram juntos durante um tempo sentindo o corpo um do outro apertado contra o peito, sentindo o calor um do outro. Eles se separaram deram as mãos e desapareceram juntos. Eles só não perceberam que estavam sendo observados pelos pais dela:

- Se ele magoar minha pura e virgem filha, eu vou torturar o espírito dele até ele querer ressuscitar. – disse o pai dele parecendo bem irritado.

- Meu bem, não fique com tanto ciúmes querido, afinal foi ele motivo do amadurecimento dela em tão pouco tempo. – disse ela acalmando ele.

- Eu só não entendi como aquele remédio foi parar no bolso dele. – disse ele estranhando esse fato.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso como resposta e depois falou:

- Vamos logo! Temos muito trabalho a fazer querido. – ela disse enquanto puxava ele e desapareciam juntos.

O destino é algo muito interessante. Quem pode garantir que não estava no destino de Mei ajudar Itachi a viver? E se ela é uma das responsáveis por zelar pelo destino, será que não havia alguém zelando pelos dois? Perguntas como essas sempre existirão, mas elas não podem ser respondidas com palavras, você tem que ver as respostas.

XXX

Espero que tenham gostado do final

Eu particularmente estou muito feliz com essa historia

Se gostarem de Mei e Itachi, eu talvez escreva uma fic onde os dois apareçam mais como um "casal" de fato, porque eu mesma me apaixonei por eles.

Enfim, muito obrigada por lerem e até a próxima nn


End file.
